


【DV】Exchange

by coffeewenc42



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 16:39:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18286175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeewenc42/pseuds/coffeewenc42
Summary: CP：3代但丁x5代维吉尔，5代但丁x三代维吉尔；Rate：NC-17；Warning：OOC很严重预警，换妻PWP预警，双性维吉尔（两个）预警，未成年mpreg提及预警，奇妙NTR；





	【DV】Exchange

但丁靠在床头，脖子被反着寒光的刀尖指着，眼睛却盯着踩着他胸口的皮质长靴，包裹在黑色紧身裤内的紧实臀线，和股沟间隐秘的阴影，一片混沌的脑子勉强搜索出一个自己知道的词语，是“失而复得”。  
几个小时前他亲眼看着维吉尔用阎魔刀划破自己的手坠入魔界，维吉尔背后深渊和地狱的火光耀得他眼睛发痛，让他的眼眶里集聚了一点浅薄的湿润之意。可是等他回到了自己还未命名的事务所，在床上还没躺下几分钟，一个黑色的人影就突兀地从半空中掉下——他的胞兄维吉尔竟然又像他坠入魔界那样摔回了人间。  
但是当他仔细端详起这个不知如何获救的维吉尔，他内心有些复杂的喜悦就转化为了茫然。  
因为眼前这个维吉尔很显然不是他的那个掉入魔界的维吉尔，不仅仅是他身上颜色不同的风衣，他周身的气质，眉眼间坚毅的线条，和近乎压倒性的实力……在看到自己时，那个维吉尔明显也吃了一惊。他在半空中迅速调整了自己的姿势，将阎魔刀的刀鞘甩出，狠狠击中了但丁的肚子。但丁的后脑勺撞了了床头柜，眼前瞬间一黑。等他清醒过来时，几柄淡蓝色的刀刃已经威胁性地指在他的各个关节处，而那个成熟版的维吉尔则是用自己的长腿踩在但丁胸口，刀尖指着他的脖子。  
“但丁？”就在但丁端详这个维吉尔时，成熟版的维吉尔也仔细看了看他的脸，念出了他的名字。但丁的身体因为对方彻底脱去了少年稚气的嗓音颤抖。他蓝灰色的眼睛朝着周遭看了一圈，了然的神色显示他已经清楚发生了什么。  
“没想到我还能看见十几年前的你。”  
他收回了阎魔刀，幻影剑还指着但丁的手肘和肩膀处关节，然而这个维吉尔周身的气场让但丁对他没有恐惧之意。如果说他的维吉尔是一把新锻的出鞘的刀，危险又锋利；这个维吉尔依旧凌厉，但是已经会将自己的刀刃收敛起来，背对着但丁。  
所以即使被几十把幻影剑指着要害，但丁的目光却有些危险地划过维吉尔包裹在皮靴中的脚踝，一路向上舔舐过他紧实的大腿和臀部，最后来到了这个维吉尔凸起的裆部。注意到了他的视线，维吉尔轻笑一声。  
“我不记得当年的我这个时候和你出了战场后还有什么关系，”他跪坐在但丁的腰腹处，用自己下身的凸起蹭了蹭但丁，“原来你这个时候就开始肖想你的血亲了？”  
但丁以吞了一口口水作为回答。

 

但丁在沉思。  
但丁在对着一张他熟悉的脸沉思。  
今天事务所难得接了个委托，从魔界回来之后就一直呆在事务所的维吉尔决定活动活动筋骨。当然但丁也就任他去了，只不过走之前掏出他前段时间攒钱买下来的一些玩具。玩具被做成了极具暗示意味的恶趣味的粉红色，椭圆形的无害外表也不能阻止维吉尔眯起了他的眼睛。  
但是最终在但丁的百般劝说（“那是耍赖”）后，那个玩具还是进了维吉尔最后面的穴口，死死抵上了他的前列腺，被调成了一个总体来说还是温和的中等频率，电线被透明胶带贴上了敏感的大腿内侧。做完这一切，维吉尔半勃的性器就被藏在了平凡的白色四角裤和他平时常穿的藏蓝色紧身裤下。  
“你还可以吗？”  
但丁的调笑换来了维吉尔冷淡地一瞥。这一眼让他已经因为想象勃起的阴茎更加硬得发痛。他想象着维吉尔尽全力绷紧的嘴角，但颧骨因为那不时撞上前列腺的跳蛋染上一抹嫣红；他的身形依旧凌厉，完全看不出这个人在遭受着情欲的折磨，但是落地时一软的膝盖将一切秘密轻易说出了口。但丁可以想象出等到战斗完成，维吉尔的下身已经被各种液体打湿，在他亲手脱下他的裤子后泛着黏腻的水光，委屈发红，像个成熟的多汁的果子。这个时候他就可以直接进入维吉尔，前面的女穴或者后面的都可以，他可能还是会流一些血，但是这对魔人来说又算得上什么呢？  
于是他兴高采烈地送走了装备完毕的维吉尔，准备在他回来之后享受一顿大餐，谁知道等回来的却是另一个年轻版的，昏迷不醒的维吉尔，直愣愣地躺在自己事务所前面，浑身脏兮兮地裹着蓝色的风衣，身型比他的维吉尔小了一圈，像只可怜兮兮的流浪猫。但丁将这个维吉尔捡了回来，认出这是那个十几年前自愿坠下悬崖，落入魔界的维吉尔。  
维吉尔。  
但丁叹了口气，因为那仿佛还历历在目的画面，和对自己哥哥之后遭遇的一些联想。然后他摸了摸维吉尔还带点婴儿肥的脸颊。  
那双灰蓝色的眼睛在这个时候睁开了。

 

“我猜你之前应该有过跟人做的经验，只不过都是女人。”  
“是的。”但丁喃喃道，目瞪口呆地看着年长版的维吉尔用嘴拉开了但丁裤子的拉链，露出他白色的底裤，然后隔着那层棉布料舔了一口他已经开始抬头的性器。他做这个动作的时候轻车熟路，动作中透露出的不仅仅是对这种行为的熟悉，更是与这具身体的默契。但丁因为自己的联想绷紧了身上的肌肉，手试探性地抓住了这个维吉尔的头发。维吉尔没有拒绝，湿润红润的嘴唇亲了亲他阴茎的顶端，然后抬起头。  
“你应该还不清楚……”他语气平淡，但是双胞胎之间的心灵感应让但丁听到了维吉尔未说出口的话，“我假设最好是先从你熟悉的部分来，毕竟你之前只和女人做过。”  
“你……”  
但丁目瞪口呆，只来得及发出一个音节。维吉尔已经直起了上半身，拉下自己的裤子。肌肉纹理分明的腹肌下是已经湿透了，将他半勃阴茎勾勒的分明的织物。他用指尖勾住了内裤一边，极其缓慢地下拉，将已经兴奋地发红，不停地吐露着透明液体的阴茎解放出来，然后他向着但丁的方向抬起腰，方便他伸手拉住那根在他后穴内已经折磨了他一个小时的小东西的电线。勃起的阴茎后，一个不属于男人的器官含羞待放，肉唇上潮湿黏腻，往下滴着一串串水珠，  
“这也是你的杰作，’另一个你’。”  
维吉尔咬住牙，还是忍不住吐出一声颤抖地叹息，本身偏高的嗓音让这声叹息听上去过分煽情。但丁忍不住将手伸向他双腿之间，掌心钳住维吉尔的手以及纤细手指间的电线。  
“老哥，你这是上了年纪了，看来需要我帮忙啊。”但丁说，想要夺回控制权的欲望像是枯枝中的火苗愈演愈烈，但是他的挑衅只换来了维吉尔的淡然一瞥。他倾身，还粘着但丁前液的嘴唇轻轻蹭了一下但丁，带来一阵瘙痒后马上抽身离开。但丁不自觉地舔了舔他刚刚蹭过的地方，尝到了自己的味道。  
“那交给你了。”维吉尔说，语气冷静仿佛两个人在战场上面对恶魔大军。但丁吞了口口水，然后试探性地拽了拽手中的电线。  
他感受到的阻力比想象中的大，玩具不情愿地向外挪动了一点，马上被穴肉挽留撞回了更深处，位于他手掌上方的另一个女穴因为这个刺激剧烈收缩了一下，挤出一连串水珠，流到了但丁的手腕上。维吉尔喉结动了动。  
“你是没吃饱饭吗，”他的声音是抖的，像是被水流扰乱的海藻，“跟另一个我打架后的伤还没好吗。”  
但丁只觉得一股无名火冲了上来。他不管不顾地用力一拉，那个玩具终于离开了一直温暖它的肉体，离开时还恋恋不忘地发出“啵”得一声。但丁将那个玩具丢到一边，手指撑开维吉尔女穴的两片颤抖的肉唇，丝毫不给维吉尔反应的时间，将自己涨大的龟头塞了进去。维吉尔的女穴比他所有操过的都要小，却也因此更加紧致；那穴肉毫不羞涩，只抽搐了一秒就马上热情地迎了上来，自发吸吮起了那根高热的阴茎。他一下捅到了底，龟头正好隔着那层薄薄的肉抵上了维吉尔的前列腺，两个器官的形状高度契合，就好像维吉尔生来就是为了他定制的婊子。维吉尔死死掐住了但丁的肩膀。  
“Make haste，但丁。”

 

阎魔刀架在了但丁脖子上。但丁摊开手，看着眼前这个年轻版本的维吉尔大喘着气，盯着体型比自己打了一圈，长出了胡渣的弟弟，有着青少年特有的薄薄肌肉的胸膛剧烈起伏，让人想到平原上被猎手盯上的慌不择路的小鹿。但是但丁自认为自己不是猎手，而维吉尔也不是什么脆弱的幼鹿。他可是结结实实体会过他手中的刀刃穿过胸口的感觉。  
“放轻松，好吗？”但丁向后退了一步，所幸他现在已经开始了解维吉尔，知道该怎么安抚他了。维吉尔还是瞪着他，但是握住阎魔刀的手已经没有用力到发白了。  
“这是什么？是幻觉吗？地狱考验我的心魔？”他厉声发问，但丁转了转眼睛，突然升起了逗弄他的想法。  
“维吉尔，你怎么把自己变成年轻时候的样子了？”但丁跪下来，亲了亲维吉尔破碎皮靴间露出来的小腿肚，“今天想玩一些新花样吗？”他故意压低了自己的声音，由上而下用一种挑逗的目光看着他，“陌生人play+幼体，你今天是想玩这个？”他甚至在那小腿肚上得寸进尺地咬了一口，“都依你。”  
这下维吉尔可是彻底收了声，瞪大眼睛，像是见了鬼一样地瞪着但丁。但丁自觉玩笑开得有点过，放开握住维吉尔脚腕的手，准备站起来。  
“我知道你是十几年前……”“我，我今天是想……”  
两个人面面相觑。  
这下糟了。但丁讪讪地想，准备做好了阎魔刀穿胸的准备。然而年轻的维吉尔只是抿着唇看着他，半晌才咬着牙问道。  
“我们是这种关系？十几年后？”  
哈？但丁挑了挑眉，这可是个意料之外的发展。  
“是。”他干脆利落地说。年轻的维吉尔眨眨眼。  
吸引了但丁的注意力的是隐藏在眼睛之后的东西，是一道隐秘的亮光，是一种复杂的羡慕。那丝异样的情感就像是流淌过岩石上的一滴水，马上就渗进土壤，消失的无影无踪，但是那刹那间的痕迹还是被但丁捕获到了。不，换做以前的但丁肯定注意不到，但是现在的他在与维吉尔相处了一个月后，他终于能够窥得维吉尔皮囊下的一些别的东西。就像是现在他看见维吉尔微微扬起了自己的脖子，这可能是一个他自己都没有意识到的近乎索吻的动作。  
于是但丁轻柔地掰过维吉尔的下巴，亲吻了他苍白开裂的嘴唇。

 

但丁盯着眼前那一截脖颈，苍白的近乎透明的皮肤下氤氲出晚霞一般的潮红，随着他下身快速狠厉的抽动绷紧扬起，在情欲的漩涡中垂死挣扎。他凑上前去舔维吉尔下颌线上的冒着热气的汗水，与此同时感受到紧紧裹住他的肉穴分泌出了新的汁水，顺着他的阴茎流出。  
“但丁……”  
维吉尔在喘息中低声念他的兄弟的名字，奖励一般在但丁嘴唇上落下一个吻。他从来没有与这个时期的但丁做过爱，那个时候他和但丁两个人把战斗当做近似上床的方式，通过疼痛，汗水和血亲的血比任何东西都更能让他们在颅内享受着爆发式的快感。等到两个人真正滚上了床，维吉尔和但丁都已经接近四十，但丁做爱的风格也像他战斗风格一样更加趋近沉稳，在床上方方面面照顾到维吉尔的每一处敏感点，将高潮拖得绵长而缓和。而这个时期的但丁还是个毛躁小子，一个劲地只管往里面捅，连带着对年轻自己一些不明不白的怒气也一并发泄了出来。  
但丁将维吉尔夹在他腰上紧绷抽搐的小腿扛到肩上，尖利的牙齿在他的脚踝上留下一个血印子，他开始舔舐伤口渗出的血液，酥酥麻麻的疼痛让维吉尔呻吟出声，连带着肉穴也收缩了一下。但丁僵住了。他一把捞起维吉尔的大腿，将他向自己的方向一拽，同时带着全身的重量倾身向前，将性器狠狠钉在了维吉尔的最深处。  
那一下让维吉尔大脑一片空白。他可能尖叫出声了，可能没有，总之当他簌簌地抖着身子回过神来时，发现自己正无声地张着嘴。但丁见状露出一个狂气的笑容，抵住维吉尔的额头，亲吻他刚刚失神的眉眼。  
“看来你很享受啊，老哥。”  
维吉尔喘了口气，手扶上了但丁的后背。  
“你能做到半魔人化吗？”  
可能他的语气听上去带了点挑衅的意味，但丁眯起了眼睛，下身惩罚性地狠狠顶了他几下。  
“当然。你这是有什么刺激的新花样吗？老哥？”红光一闪，龙人带着鳞片的尾巴沿着但丁的脊椎伸展出来，耀武扬威地在后面甩了甩，“我还以为你只会追求力量啊，老哥？看来你这些年也学会了不少别的东西？”  
维吉尔哼了一声，手指在但丁泛红的肌肉结实的胸膛点了点。但丁领会到了他的意思，有些迷惑地顺从地躺下，下体暂时从维吉尔穴口抽离出来。维吉尔抬腿跨坐在但丁身上，在短暂的一瞥中但丁看到他后面的穴口也已经被女穴分泌出来的弄得湿淋淋的了。维吉尔扶住但丁的阴茎，重新将他的性器纳入自己的女穴。  
“现在，”维吉尔咬住下唇，抓起但丁的尾巴，送到自己后穴的入口处，“该发挥一些你这根尾巴的用处了。”  
但丁用着自己的尾巴和阴茎一起操着维吉尔的两个穴口，尾巴上的尖刺和鳞片勾住娇嫩的壁肉反复摩擦，直至弄出血来。维吉尔被顶的前后摇摆，浑身上下都泛起了浪荡的粉色，然而抓不到什么可以固定身体的东西，就只能抓紧但丁的手与他十指相扣。这种做爱方式对但丁来说是一种非常新奇的体验，隔着两个穴口中间那层薄薄的肉膜，他能感觉到自己尾巴的形状和上面粗糙的鳞片，碾压着自己的阴茎，这让他更加兴奋了，想必维吉尔也是一样。此刻他脸上那种一直游刃有余的清冷终于完全分崩离析，下面只是一个沉湎于与血脉相连的兄弟一起做爱的浪荡怪物。  
维吉尔很快就快要达到顶端。他控制不住自己，身后蓝光一现，自己的尾巴也伸了出来，紧紧勾住但丁正在操着自己后穴的那根凶器，仿佛纠缠在一起生长的藤蔓。这个时候但丁也即将高潮。他按住了维吉尔的臀部，同时将自己的腰尽全力往上送，卡在最深处与维吉尔一起释放了出来。  
“维吉尔……”  
他喃喃着对方的名字，搂住躺在他胸口喘气的维吉尔，尾巴从后穴内退了出来，但是还与维吉尔的蓝色尾巴缠绵在一起。他忍不住开始在维吉尔脸上落下一个个黏糊糊的吻，亲吻他紧皱的眉头，带着阴影的眼底，高挺的鼻梁，充血的嘴唇。维吉尔默许了他的这种亲昵，但是当但丁开始第二轮亲吻后，终于忍无可忍将阎魔刀架在了但丁脖子上。  
“够了。”  
但丁用着有些受伤的眼神看着他，默默挪到了床边。维吉尔在心中无声的叹了口气，不忍地侧过头。他用还有些发软的大腿将自己挪到床头，然后跪在自己的小腿上，手指伸向女穴，娴熟地导出体内的液体。白色的黏糊糊的体液随着他手指的搅动滴在了床单上。  
“另一个你……”他吸了一口气，对着身后还在如饥似渴地盯着自己的但丁说，“似乎对再有一个孩子特别的执着，每次都射在里面。”  
“再有一个？”但丁注意到了他的用词，“我们未来……”  
“是。”  
但丁低下头，在维吉尔看不到的角度突兀地展开一个笑容。  
“……那你是怎么想的。”他朗声问维吉尔，维吉尔不咸不淡地看了他一眼。  
“生产的又不是他。”  
“但是你还是又怀上了，对吗？”他盯着维吉尔腹部坚实的肌肉，和一道若隐若现的圆润弧度，“我能感受到那里面有个与我血脉相连的生命在呼吸……”  
“只能说明另一个你的能力不错。”  
但丁伺机扑上去，从背后搂住维吉尔，手摸上了维吉尔的肚子。  
“那也是我。”  
他亲亲维吉尔的眼角，感觉心底泛起了飞羽一般轻柔的感情。  
那也是我的未来。  
如果未来的自己有机会亲吻眼前的人，有机会将他留在身边，组建一个家庭。那么他也一定能够在某一天等回维吉尔，而这一次他一定会留住他。  
他期待着那一天的到来。

 

年轻的维吉尔尝起来和他的维吉尔很不一样，是混合着鲜血与尘土的味道。他在但丁亲上来的一刻瞪大了眼睛。但丁松开了钳住他下巴的手，垂头有些温柔地注视着他。  
“你接过吻吗？”他调笑道。  
维吉尔沉默地盯着他，紧绷的脸和几十年后一样让人猜不到他在想些什么。但是他突然伸出了手，带着无畏和青年人的莽撞，捧住但丁带着胡茬的脸，踮脚亲了上去。  
刚开始两个人只是简单地双唇相触，在披萨味的空气中交换彼此的呼吸。维吉尔等了很久，才小心翼翼地伸出舌头试探性地舔舔但丁的下唇，让但丁联想起进屋前摇晃铃铛的猫咪。但丁心中暗笑一声，反过来含住维吉尔的舌头。  
“记得换气。”  
但丁在教他接吻的时候伸手摸进维吉尔的裤子，抚摸他阴茎的前端。维吉尔因此发出柔软的鼻音，哼哼唧唧地回应快感。但是当但丁摸向他更加熟悉的，隐藏在男性器官后面，还没有被开发过的女穴是，维吉尔猛地抽了一口气，瞪圆了灰蓝色的眼睛，还未完全变声的嗓音了夹杂着不可置信。但丁将一瓣肉唇夹在手纸中间，轻柔地蹂躏碾压。这对维吉尔的效果显而易见。维吉尔几乎是在一瞬间无意识地将自己的下体往但丁手中送，反应过来后恼羞成怒地涨红了脸。  
“嘘，嘘。”  
但丁加大了手上的力度让维吉尔软了身子。他咬住维吉尔此刻已经通红的像是红宝石的耳垂，然后顺着颈侧留下一串串吻痕。  
“你要学会享受这个。”  
但丁在维吉尔足够湿润和柔软后才进入了他。他选择了维吉尔前面的那个穴口，维吉尔被他圈在怀里，与他相比有些瘦弱的胳膊捂住自己的眼睛，仿佛这样就可以不用面对自己淫态百出的事实。他女穴内的壁肉抽搐着，在但丁的阴茎撞进来的时候无措地分泌出更多的的汁液来保护自己。  
维吉尔从小被抓去魔界，会不会有糟糕的事情发生在过他的身上？但丁思量着，接着摇摇头甩去了这个突如其来的糟糕想法。他看着维吉尔紧绷的脚背和小腹，还有已经开始痉挛的大腿。维吉尔对于快感的反应过于陌生，他应该……没可能这之前有人碰过维吉尔。  
他的哥哥还是个强大的恶魔。  
维吉尔的鼻子和眼圈红彤彤和两个人连接处翻出来的壁肉一样通红。他年轻的哥哥试图控制自己对于快感的反应，还是控制不住吸着鼻子。但是但丁并没有放慢速度，反而更深更重地碾压着维吉尔的敏感点。他知道维吉尔绝对可以承受，只是需要一些时间来适应。他与自己的维吉尔上床的时候也是这样，看起来在情欲下难得脆弱的，仿佛海啸中的帆船，随时会被弄坏的维吉尔，很快就变得娴熟起来，知道怎么样寻求自己最大的快感。  
有时候他得承认，他的哥哥在这方面天赋异禀。  
“你没碰过自己吗？”但丁当然知道这个问题的答案，他只是想要逗弄这个年轻的维吉尔，于是摆出一副经验者的姿态，“你要学会适当的舒缓自己，才能更好的追求力量。”  
“闭嘴！”维吉尔面皮通红，因为情欲的侵袭也因为但丁过分下流的调笑，捂着脸从喉咙里面挤出一句唾骂。但丁遂了他的意，转而揉捏起他还单薄的胸脯和娇小的乳头。未来的维吉尔在生育了尼禄之后，他的身体为孩子自然准备了适合哺乳的乳房，乳头由浅色变得通红，乳孔张开，更加方便出奶。可惜但丁没能看到。不过他并不遗憾。他拥有了维吉尔剩下的时光，总有一天，他会让维吉尔给尼禄添一个弟弟。  
“唔……”  
维吉尔在但丁开始模仿婴儿吸吮自己的乳头后再次夹紧了但丁的阴茎。紧绷起来的壁肉标志着他终于要达到高潮。但丁安抚一般地亲了亲他的小腿，然后将自己的种子留在了维吉尔还尚未被任何人开发的最深处。他呼出一口气，将阴茎从维吉尔的穴内抽出，带出一些白色精液。  
“你……”  
他的话被肩膀上一阵剧烈的疼痛打断。从高潮中缓过来的维吉尔一刀插上了但丁的肩膀，将他钉在床头，然后蜷缩着躲到了床角。但丁无奈的靠在床头装了一会儿死。  
他就知道会有这么一出。  
“你需要我帮忙清理吗？”  
但丁问。维吉尔咬着牙拒绝了。  
“我自己可以。”  
他站起来，试图走向浴室的方向，可又捂住自己的小腹蹲下了。但丁知道他是因为过分的紧张和快感导致小腹肌肉抽痛。  
“我可以帮忙。”他再次重申，没有试图靠近维吉尔。维吉尔沉默了好久，才表情勉强地点点头。  
幻影剑在但丁帮忙清理的时候架到了但丁的脖子上，但是但丁毫不在意。这个年轻的维吉尔不会是他的对手。但是若是给他一些控制权能让他感觉安全一些，他乐意至极。但丁想，想要捕捉受惊的动物可不能一味地逼迫。  
维吉尔在但丁探进去一个指节的时候还是僵住了，已经红肿起来的穴肉害怕一般的绞紧了但丁的指尖。  
“你要放松。”但丁好声劝道，“要不然你会……”  
他的话说到一半突然止住了。但丁意识到一个事情。  
以前的他在维吉尔回来之前没有跟维吉尔上过床，而尼禄又是两个人的孩子，那……  
不是吧。  
但丁盯着维吉尔现在还平坦的小腹，苦笑出声。  
这算什么？自己绿自己？  
——END——

 

Writer‘s Note：  
总结一下是欲女x处男，老司机x清纯妹的组合（？？）。  
拖得时间过长，已经不好吃了。


End file.
